five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Left For Five Nights
Left For Five Nights is a survival game made by Men in Black Corporation, in conjunction with Scott Cawthon and other companies. You play as characters from the Five Nights At Freddy's timeline, surviving hostile endoskeletons in locations. Plot Restaurants and other places have been overrun with reprogrammed endoskeletons, and you, along with 5 others, have to survive. Through 8 campaigns, you must survive five nights at a location, using helpful items to assist you. Campaigns Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Characters * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Golden Freddy * Endoskeleton #7 Missions * Night 1: Survive and get to the saferoom at 6 AM. * Night 2: Find the crowbar and bust open the saferoom door. * Night 3: Survive a horde of zombies, and fix the saferoom door. * Night 4: Kill or rewire the boss, Purple Guy, and get to the saferoom afterwards. * Night 5: Survive an enormous wave until Lindsay rescues you in a van. Crazy Chef's Characters * Chef * Toy Chef * Medice * Fokkusu * Toy Katt * Watchman Missions * Night 1: Survive. Get to the Kitchen saferoom. * Night 2: Kill 500 endoskeletons, then get to the Kitchen. * Night 3: Defend the Kitchen from any threats. * Night 4: Kill or rewire Top Chef, then find shelter. * Night 5: Make a final run to the helicopter outside. Paradise Island Characters * Amity * Rosette * Noteman * Naomi * Abigail * Dice Missions * Night 1: Survive and find the saferoom. * Night 2: Move to the second floor. * Night 3: Defend the Second Floor from any threats. * Night 4: Kill or rewire Golden Lindsay, then find shelter on the third floor. * Night 5: Defend the rooftop to get evacuated. The Inventory Characters * Toy Lindsay * Howlin Hannah * Alex Bartman * Firefly * Holly * Ozzie Missions * Night 1: Survive and get to the saferoom in Box 42. * Night 2: Grab and defend Sodapop's deactivated body. * Night 3: Find parts to fix Sodapop and get to the saferoom. * Night 4: Kill or rewire Photo Negative Jack, and get to the saferoom. * Night 5: Fix Sodapop and ride out of The Inventory. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (1987) Characters * Toy Bonnie * Toy Freddy * Toy Chica * Mangle * Lindsay * Sangeruis Missions * Night 1: Survive until 6AM, * Night 2: Defend the Show Stage from endoskeletons while a bomb is being armed. * Night 3: Find the Show Stage, and kill or rewire Golden Holly for taking it. * Night 4: Arm the bomb and run out of the pizzeria. * Night 5: Kill 675 endoskeletons that survived the blast. Chuck E. Cheese's Characters * Metal Freddy * Mad Jack * Chuck E. Cheese * Mr. Munch * Jeff Red * Jasper T. Jowls Missions * Night 1: Meet up with Chuck E. Cheese and find the saferoom. * Night 2: Get out of the basement. * Night 3: Look for Amy and find the saferoom. * Night 4: Rewire Amy, and find the saferoom. * Night 5: Kill all the endoskeletons. Custom Campaign Unlocked when all campaigns are beaten. Make your own campaign with all missions and all characters. Completing all Night 5 missions with any characters, will unlock Golden Toy Chica. Endless Campaign Defend a fort from endoskeletons endlessly. Use money earned to buy characters, upgrades, and supplies. Unlockables Golden Toy Chica Unlocked once all Night 5 missions are beaten in the Custom Campaign. Cupcake Carrie Unlocked once you beat all Night 4 missions in a single custom campaign. Pizzacam Beat 50 waves on Endless Mode. Santa Play the game on December 25. Items Medicine Slot Items * Regenerator: Regenerates health for you and your teammates for 1 minute. Uncommon. * Medi-Kit: Heals 75 health. 4 are found in each saferoom. * Shock Treatment: Revives one dead animatronic or human. 1 is found in each saferoom every two nights. * Rewire: Every night, one of these will be hidden on the map. Rewires one endoskeleton to fight for you. Help Slot Items * Gold Foxy: Used as a riot shield that blocks 50% of damage. Uncommon. * Dezaray: Claws enemies faces off. Found in every saferoom during Night 3. * Gunner: An animatronic machine gun. Found in multiple campaigns. * Sparkplug: Chomps enemies when near them. Found in Night 2 missions. Boost Slot Items * Degreaser: Makes you faster and stronger. Found commonly through the game. * Oil Shot: Gives a temporary health boost of 75%. Uncommon. * Beefsteak: Makes you invincible for 10 seconds. Rare. * Energizer: Has 3 uses; makes you faster, stronger, and jump higher. Uncommon. Weapons: Secondary Axe: Chops endoskeletons in half. Bleeds enemies. Magnum 44.: High damage, slow reloading time. Knocks enemies back. Frying Pan: Very powerful and fast, and knocks enemies back. Medicinal Launcher: Launches a healing syringe at allies to heal them. Does low damage. Throwing Knives: Fast, high rate of throwing, but low speed. Some knives may cause bleeding or knockback. Soda Spitter: Explodes in acid when fired. Primary Ak-47: High rate of fire, and does good damage. It has low ammo, though. Sniper Rifle: Very high damage and low rate of fire. It has the best range in game. Scar-H: Decent fire, accuracy, and damage. Grenade Launcher: Explodes on contact with enemies. Flamethrower: Lights endoskeletons on fire. Special Enemies Gold Endoskeletons: These warp in front of you and tackle you. Your teammates must rescue you If tackled. Sodaspitters: When shot, they explode into acid that you have to walk around. Lighters: If you shine a flashlight in their face, they will charge at you. Listeners: If you hear growling,you have to wind the Music Box to ward off these endoskeletons. Loners: When near these endoskeletons, you have to avoid looking at them. Riders: These jump on your head and ride you into danger. Character Weapons Category:Games